


Dr. Kitty

by SivaLoepard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And will add pairings as they pop up, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Will add more tags with more chapters, pick and choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivaLoepard/pseuds/SivaLoepard
Summary: Nearly a hundred different doctors and medical professionals have tried to cure the Winter Soldier, but none of them have succeeded. Maybe this one can?





	1. Meeting the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm back again. I got hooked in a new fandom (or three) from Avengers and that spawned this. My shameless self insert OC story. Will be multi-chapter because I hate myself. I kinda picked and chose the events because there's twenty Avengers movies and I don't have a week to catch up. So it's kinda in between Avengers and Winter Soldier. Everyone is alive, and friends, and Bucky was caught and brought to the tower.

I had been working at the tower for six months. Oh, the things I had learned by then. I didn’t even know why they chose me: I was an assistant to a vet, not even a true doctor! But they trotted out some line about “You have worked with people such as this before” and “Very similar to a feral animal” and “Your area of expertise” and “We’ve tried a hundred others who all nearly died.” Yeah. Maybe that last one should have been left out. They chose me because I had taken a teaching intern class in high school and was placed with the low functioning autistic kids and managed not to tear my hair out after a week. And again, assistant to a vet. Well, wildlife vet at the local zoo slash rehab center but I rest my case. I was used to force feeding wolves a vitamin if needed, or shoving my hand up the business end of a sedated leopard, but he was a human being.  
When they first brought me in to discuss my employment “options”, and soon after sign one hell of an NDA, one of the first thoughts was of force feeding him something. Yeah, he wasn’t used to kind human contact, but it was a simple matter of training. They were trying to go too hard too fast. When they led me into a room to see him for the first time, my heart skipped a beat. I almost didn’t hear someone talking behind me.  
“Trying someone new again, Coulson? Like the last six weren’t sign enough to just let him be? How much were their hospital bills again?” My mind vaguely registered the voice and I turned. My cheeks turned scarlet in record time. Tony Fucking Stark was talking with the agent, towel around his neck, pants hanging sinfully low, and no shirt in sight. The glow of the arc reactor was dimmed. One of his hands came up to run the towel through wet hair and I bit my lip at the scars that marred his hands. One of my own came up towards him, offering a shake.  
“Siva Loepard, pleased to meet you.” Oh thank the gods my voice didn’t shake. He turned to face me, and I almost melted under the gaze of those chocolate brown eyes as he looked me up then down.  
“Tony Stark. Your last name is Leopard, you said?” His hand took mine, then shook twice. I pulled my hand away, shaking my head.  
“Lo-uh-pard. Switch the E and the O. Most folks call me Kitty.” I switched my bag from my left hand back to my right, smiling at him. Oh, my roomie was going to kick my ass for this. “Mr. Stark-”  
“Tony. If Coulson is showing you around, you’re here to stay for at least six hours. Maybe set a new record. Call me Tony.” Oh yeah, she was gonna kick my ass hardcore for what I was about to do.  
“Alright then. Tony.” The name made me shiver a little. “May I get a picture?” I glanced at Agent Coulson, making sure it was cool with him too. A quick bob of his head and I was back to looking at Tony. A shrug of his shoulders- “Sure, why not, let you have something to remember the visit by.” - and I was digging out my phone from my back pocket. I unlocked it in record time, then brought it up to snap a photo. Tony’s hand came up to cover the lens and I dropped it, more than a little sad.  
“You ask for a picture, the least you can do is get over here so I’m not as lonely in it.” Fuck, Gwynn was gonna hate me for years. I quickly dropped my bag with a thunk, then hurried to his side. Tony grabbed my phone and tossed it to Coulson- “You don’t mind, do you Phil? Thanks a mil hon.” from Tony - and stood about a foot away from Tony Fucking Stark. I caught my lip between my teeth and raised my right hand in an L shape, an inside joke between me and Gwynn. A moment later, I felt Tony’s arm wrap around my waist and pull me snugly to his side a moment before the flash went off. I hurried back over to get my phone from Coulson, checking the pic. No identifying pictures on the walls, no room numbers, just me and Mr. Stark in front of a beige background. I’ll admit, I squealed like a teen and wrapped my arms around Agent Coulson before kissing his cheek.  
“Go ahead, Ms. Loepard. You can send it to one person. If we catch it in the paper or on social media, it’ll be a bad time.” I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn’t squeal again and shot off a text to Gwynn in record time. A quick teaser, no pic yet. You’ll never guess where I’m at biotch!  
“Thank you Agent Coulson!” I saved the photo to three separate online backup accounts and two more in my phone.  
“Phil. May as well call me Phil. You’ve seen the subject, you’ve signed the paperwork, are you ready to see his?” I tucked my phone into my back pocket, then grabbed my bag again.  
“Phil, come on. She’ll have plenty of time to read boring paperwork later. I want to show her around.” A look passed between Phil and Tony. I think Tony must have said some secret code words or something, because Phil shrugged his shoulders, then turned back to me.  
“Tony’s gonna give you a tour. Have him bring you back here when you’re done please. You still need to view his paperwork so we can decide where to begin.” I ducked my head in a polite nod, then walked over to Tony.  
“Lead the way, Mr. Stark.” Oh, I would never get tired of saying that. His hand lay in the middle of my back as he started down the hall.  
“You’re in the medical wing now. Kind of obvious, I know. Coming up on elevators, and here we are.” He ducked his head back to look for something, and apparently didn’t see it. His hand came up to hit the button for the elevator, and I felt my phone vibe in my pocket. I dug it out to see Gwynn calling me. I caught my lip again, not knowing if I could answer it. I swiped the red phone over, ignoring the call, but quickly pulled up a text. Can’t talk now. Will call soon. XOXO and sent the picture with it. I shoved the phone back into my pocket as the doors to the elevator opened and looked up in time to nearly swallow my tongue. Hawkeye. Mother. Fucking. Hawkeye. Was in the elevator. Suited up and just a little sweaty and apparently had just finished training or something.  
“Hey Tony. Quick favor: I need some upgrades, like, yesterday.” Tony walked into the elevator, and I simply stood there. This was not good for my blood pressure.  
“Come on Kitty. Time’s a wasting.” He tapped his (very expensive looking) watch as he said it and I hurried into the metal box. I stood against the far wall, looking straight up so I didn’t drool over Hawkeye’s muscles that kept shifting as he talked with Tony about upgrading different kinds of arrows and maybe even his bow and okay I was staring. My phone started vibrating again and I swear it was vibrating angrily. I pulled it out again, saw Gwynn’s silly face profile pic on the screen, and once again didn’t know if I could answer it or not. I soon had an answer when Tony grabbed my phone and swiped the “Answer” button. “Kitty’s answering service, Tony speaking, may I ask who’s calling?” I didn’t have the chance to warn Tony to put it on speaker or at least not keep the phone right up to his ear before Gwynn was yelling loud enough to echo around the elevator, no speaker phone needed.  
“KITTY, I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU’RE NEXT TO A WET AND TOPLESS TONY FUCKING STARK I’LL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT MILLENNIUM, UNDERSTOOD?” When she got excited, there was no volume down switch. I carefully pried the phone out of Tony’s hand and pressed the speaker button.  
“Gwynn, hon, honey bear, oodley schmoodles, please. I can explain.” I paused for a moment, waiting to see if she’d give me a chance. She did. But then I realized I couldn’t explain. NDA said no way. “Alright. So I can’t explain right now, but I can maybe make it up to you?” I glanced at the two men, who seemed to be enjoying me squirming, now that Tony had his hearing back at least.  
“You have to the count of five Kitty. One.” Oh man she was mad. I hissed softly between my teeth. I had signed an NDA, I couldn’t tell her why I was at the fucking Avengers Tower. I’d be reamed from there to my deathbed and back again. “Two.” I floundered. I almost threw the phone into the wall out of sheer panic. “Three.” Tony grabbed the phone out of my hand again.  
“Gwynn, is it? I believe I can explain better than Kitty can.” He glanced at Hawkeye and winked. “She's a little… preoccupied at the moment.” He held a finger to his lips at me and I covered a laugh. “In case you haven’t noticed yet, Ms. Gwynn, this is Tony Fucking Stark, as you called me. I must say, I quite like my new nickname. Didn’t realize I was that big of a playboy. Kitty sure doesn't seem to mind my size though.” He paused for a moment so she could reply, but her end was silent. Tony tapped the screen to make sure the call hadn’t dropped and I noticed she was still on the line. Hawkeye glanced at me, then pointed to the phone. I shrugged, one hand coming up to wave at it, silently telling him “Go right on ahead.” He took the phone from Tony and brought it closer to talk.  
“Gwynn? Are you there? This is Clint.” He paused, and a moment later tossed the phone into the air as Gwynn screamed. I caught it in midair, hurrying to turn off the call. She was going to be busy for a minute. I felt my cheeks warming as I looked back up at them.  
“Sorry about that. We’re both...big fans.” Tony shrugged, waving a hand.  
“No problem. We’re used to it by now. Remind me to get you a company phone if you show up tomorrow. That thing is so outdated it’s not even funny.” I curled my phone closer, almost hugging it.  
“Tony, anything more than a week is outdated to you. What is it, android? Iphone?” I glanced at Clint (mental squeal!) and tucked my phone away.  
“Android, and it is a little old. Kept meaning to get a new one.” Before he could ask me anything else, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.  
“Come on Kitty. Time to meet everyone else. May be your only day here and I want to make it a good one.” I mutely followed Tony and Clint out, trying not to stray too far back, but at the same time, those muscles. I quietly slipped my phone out and snapped another quick picture of the back of them and saved it. Tony paused outside of a door, waiting for me. “Clint’ll have to introduce you. I need to go get changed. Back soon sweetheart.” He pressed a quick kiss to my cheek on the way by and I was struck dumb. Gwynn was totally not going to know about that. Before Clint could tell me any rules or anything, Black Widow was walking out of the door. It took a moment for me to realize that my jaw was on the floor. My brain didn’t really care that she was wearing a plain T-shirt and a pair of jeans that should have been illegal. She was definitely one of the top five women on my List.  
“Hey Clint, you seen Tony?” Clint’s arm came up to point down the hall.  
“Rode up with him. He went to change. Nat, this is... Kitty, right?” It took a minute for my brain to make it past the “Rode up” line and the image that went with it. I shook my head, focusing on the archer. One hand came up to shake hands with Black Widow.  
“Siva Loepard. Most folks call me Kitty, but I’m fine with anything you want to call me.” I caught my tongue between my teeth so as to shut myself up before I said something embarrassing (“Hit me, bite me, lick me!” screamed my brain). She looked at my hand, then back to me before taking it. I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from squealing. Up and then down twice, and she let go. Yeah, she could easily have thrown me through a wall instead, and I wouldn't have minded either way.  
“Nice to meet you Kitty. Here to work in medical?” Her arms crossed over her chest and I smiled a little at the unasked question.  
“With him, yeah. I don’t know that I’ll be any good but I have to try.” She looked me up then down again and I felt a little... heated. “Hey Hawkeye?” He turned to face me.  
“Clint. I’m Clint, this is Natasha, but she may stay with Widow, Tony is Tony. First names only, got it? For any of us.” I nodded, catching my tongue between my teeth again.  
“Do I need to wait on Tony to finish my tour?” I hoped the question didn’t come out wrong, and after a (very long) moment of silence, he shrugged.  
“He’ll catch up. Come on.” He waved me forward as he ventured into what looked like a giant living room. I was too busy looking around, taking in the sights of everything, still coming to terms with the fact that I was in Avengers Tower motherfucker! I turned back around in time to run into a brick wall of a chest. One hand came up to my nose, confirming that no, it wasn’t broken. Very likely bruised, but not broken. I looked up (and up and up and up) to see a dazzling smile from a literal blond god.  
“Fresh meat!” Two hands grabbed me just under the shoulders, pressing my arms to my sides as I was lifted into the air. I hated being picked up. On a good day, I’d aim for a shin or a thigh and be quickly set back down. On a bad day, apparently, I would be lifted about six feet into the air. “I always love to greet newcomers!”  
“Put me down!” I couldn’t move my arms, they were pinned to my sides. My legs were swinging, but I was too far away to hit anything. “Now, please!” My mind was in panic mode. I was about to start swearing and biting.  
“Thor, put her down. And stop calling people fresh meat. You know it scares them.” I was fighting the panic in my mind, too absorbed to hear the newest voice. As soon as my feet connected with the ground, I took two steps back, pressing a hand to my chest and focusing on relaxing my breathing. Firm ground. Solid earth. Air for breathing, not flying. I was safe, I was okay. “Here.” Someone pressed their hand to mine. “I know that look. Breath. Try to relax.”  
I grabbed the hand like my life depended on it, squeezing tight. I tried to focus back in, telling myself I was okay, I was at Avengers Tower and on solid ground, not flying in the air. My mind registered that someone was standing in front of me, blocking my view. It took a minute more before my eyes focused enough to give my brain the information that I was crushing Bruce Banner’s hand in my own. My cheeks colored and I quickly let go, mumbling an apology.  
“Not necessary. I know that look of almost panic attack. You needed to be grounded. Glad I could help.” Compared to, well, everyone else on the team, Bruce was very... soft. Soft gray shirt, soft black jeans, soft smile as he looked at me. Had I passed him on the street, I would never consider that this unassuming man could turn into a towering green figure with an anger problem. I adjusted my grip on my bag and cleared my throat before looking away. My eyes landed on Thor (holy moly was he a wall of muscle) and sudden anger flared in my stomach. Before I could stop myself, my body was moving on autopilot to walk over and kick him in the shin, as hard as I could. I used the side of my boot instead of the steel toe, though, because I didn’t want to maybe hurt the guy. His leg still jerked up for his hand to rub at the spot though.  
“What was that for?” I crossed my arms, trying not to glare (quite literally) up at him.  
“Why did you feel the need to pick me up?” I did manage to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He narrowed his gaze at me and only then did it register: I just kicked a GOD. My brain hit the reset button. My arms loosened. I was getting ready to run, or use Bruce as a shield if needed, but then Thor let out a laugh.  
“You are as fierce as Garmr, only smaller! I shall enjoy your presence here.” He walked over, arms open in an invitation to hug. I dropped my arms and wrapped them around him (okay, maybe halfway because LORD was he big!) and hugged him back. “Do you fear heights?” His voice was soft, and I found myself nodding. A moment later, he released me. “Come. Let us share a drink to our new friendship.” He turned to venture into the kitchen, I guessed, but Tony was suddenly there to stop him.  
“C’mon big guy, I need to finish her tour. Maybe later on that drink, yeah?” Those warm brown eyes were on me again and I found myself nodding. “Hey, Kitty, come here.” I walked over, barely registering my feet moving, and stood a few steps away from them. “Did your friend ever get over that picture?” One brow rose and I covered a snicker.  
“Nah. She’s gonna print it off and hang it on her wall once she crops me out. Trust me.” He held out a hand, and I glanced down at it.  
“Can I borrow your phone for a sec?” I half wondered what he was going to do, but my hand was already digging it out of my back pocket to hand it over. “Bruce, come on. Thor, you too. Clint, don’t be shy. Hey Nat, you mind?” He tossed the phone to her and naturally, she caught it in midair. Tony grabbed my bag and set it to the side before turning me around, his hands pressing my shoulders down from my ears, then moving to push Thor into a spot behind and to the left of me, Bruce behind and to the right, Clint to my left, and then he took the spot to my right. His arm looped around my waist again and he held up that same L that I had before. “Everyone, come on. Gwynn the loser can’t get a hot guy like Kitty can. Throw up the L.” My cheeks flushed red as I felt them shift, all of them probably making that same L for loser shape with finger and thumb. I repeated the gesture and smiled a little as the flash went off. A moment later Natasha (only in my head would I dare call her that) was walking back over, holding the phone out. Before I could take it, she wrapped her left arm around my waist in much the same way Tony had before lifting the phone to snap a selfie with me. I was struck mute as she gave it back, smiling knowingly at me.  
“Can’t keep a secret from a lifelong spy, trust me. Might want to get a better poker face.” My hand curled around my phone, feeling the warmth of where her hand had been only a minute before. “You can call me Nat.” I bit the inside of my lip to not squeal with joy, managing instead to nod my head. She turned to walk away and I released the breath I didn’t know I had been holding. My gaze turned to my phone, and I unlocked it to open the gallery. In my photo with her, unknowingly, I had made that same L pose with my hand. I smiled a little before shooting off the pic to Gwynn, but was very good and didn’t send a text with it.  
“Come on Kitty, may as well finish the tour. Coulson’s waiting.” I pocketed the phone once more before grabbing my bag to follow Tony. My phone started to angrily vibe in my back pocket again and I ignored it. This would be perfect revenge for nearly making me deaf in her last call. “You met most of the team now. Did Thor hurt you at all?” I thought I saw worry in his eyes, but quickly shook the thought away.  
“Nah. I just don’t like to be picked up that high.” I followed him into a kitchen, marveling at the large area. I looked back at him in time to see him laugh.  
“So in retaliation you kick him in the shin. Like a child.” I ducked my head to hide another blush and found myself nodding. I walked up to the counter as he went to the fridge. “Beer, soda, water?” He offered as he dug out a bottle of water for himself.  
“Soda sounds awesome.” Gwynn was already going to kick my ass for the pics, and my phone was vibrating in my pocket again, so I didn’t much care about the ass chewing I was going to get for having soda. I barely heard Tony’s “Catch!” before the can was flying at me. I didn’t have time to get my hands up to catch it but suddenly there was a hand in front of my face, stopping the can from hitting me head on.  
“Tony, what did I say about throwing things?” My mind fritzed out a little bit at the voice. I would recognize that deep timbre anywhere.  
“Aw, Cap, she would have caught it. Right Kitty?” He turned to me and I felt my shoulders rising again.  
“The way I saw it, Tony, it was going to hit her.” I risked a glance sideways, and most of my peripheral vision was filled with wide chest. His hand gently set the soda down on the counter, hiding how angry I knew he was, judging by his voice. “The last thing we need is another one ending up in medical. He already puts enough of ‘em in there.” He nudged the can closer to me, then looked away from Tony and focused those blue, blue eyes on me. I muttered a quiet “Thank you” to him, looking down to concentrate on opening the soda. “You’re here for the new spot in medical, yeah?” I didn’t trust my voice, so all I did was nod. “I’m rootin’ for ya. You seem like you’ll do alright.” I risked another glance at him and saw the soft look in his eyes.  
“I can’t promise anything.” My voice was quiet, but I knew he’d hear me. Working at the zoo slash rehab center, you soon figured out who needed sugar coating and who didn’t. “He might be too far gone.” I heard him inhale and winced. Maybe he did need the sugar coating. In the blink of an eye, I was pressed close to him, waist to neck as he wrapped his arms around me. My chest was a little constricted as he exhaled against my neck, his breathing a little shaky.  
“Thank you.” I managed to pat his side, my arms definitely not able to reach his back.  
“You’re welcome.” I managed to gasp, just barely able to get enough air. I smacked his side a little harder, trying to get his attention as my vision started to spot.  
“Cap, you may want to let go. She’s about to pass out from the looks of it.” His arms released me with a curse- “Language Cap!” Tony admonished- and I inhaled a deep breath. The spots faded away after a moment and his eyes caught mine. He looked a little embarrassed.  
“Sorry ’bout that.” One of his hands came up to rub the back of his neck. I smiled a little in return.  
“I’m guessing everyone else promised the moon and didn’t even get a reflection?” He glanced at me, his brows creasing together a little.  
“Empty promises Cap. They offered something they couldn’t get in the first place, which they knew, and didn’t even get some cheap knock off of it.” His eyes turned to Tony and I exhaled, turning to my soda.  
“Makes sense. And yeah, they did.” He looked to the countertop for a minute, tracing some pattern only he could see there. “Getting a little tired of it. At least you’re honest.” His hand waved at me and I felt myself warming a little. “You will try though, right?” I glanced up from my drink to see some unknown imploring look in his eyes. I nodded at him, offering my hand.  
“I’ll try my damnedest. May work, may not.” It registered in the back of my mind that my phone was vibrating again and I hurriedly dug it out, apologizing to the Captain before swiping the answer button and hitting speaker. “Hello?”  
“KITTY, YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE FUCKING TONY FUCKING STARK AND CLINT FUCKING BARTON WITHOUT ME!” My cheeks flooded with color and I tried to hit the speaker button, the power button, volume, anything to shut her up. “WE MADE A BLOOD OATH IN HIGH SCHOOL THAT IF EVER GIVEN THE CHANCE WE WOULD SHARE. START SHARING SLUT!” Why was the universe against me? My cheeks kept getting warmer and warmer as I tried to turn the volume down. Cap looked a little red on my behalf. Tony was grinning like a fool. I saw a spark in his eye and started shaking my head, waving my hand at my neck, mouthing at him “No, Stark, don’t you fucking dare!” but of course he openly ignored me.  
“Kitty, come back to bed, won’t you? Clint’s getting grabby and I can’t hold him back for long.” He managed to shut Gwynn up, for a minute. My finger still couldn’t get to the power button.  
“SIVA, I SWEAR TO CHRIST IF YOU’RE HOGGING THEM-” I saw Tony cut his eyes to Captain America.  
“Color me surprised. Hey Kitty, Cap decided to join in. Now it’s a party!” Tony covered a laugh and Cap managed to turn even redder. I panicked, throwing the phone into the wall. The screen cracked and bled black, Gwynn’s voice immediately cut off. I buried my face in my hands, trying to cool my cheeks. Oh, I would never hear the end of it now. “So how much trouble am I in with the roomie?” I looked up at Tony, my stomach flip flopping a little at the grin he had on. “Because I know Steve here is gonna hate me for about the next week. Maybe even Clint too, if he gets wind of it.”  
“She’s gonna kill me. She’s going to fucking kill me.” I dropped my head into my hands again, finally managing to cool my face. “And you owe me a new phone Stark. Don’t know that I’ll make it in tomorrow. Gwynn’s gonna kill me.” I started muttering to myself about the different ways she might kill me, and missed the sound of Tony sliding something over the counter towards me.  
“Here. Grabbed it when I was changing. Figured you’d want one.” I uncovered my face at the sound of his voice and looked down to see a brand new Stark Phone under his fingers. I glanced up at him, then back to the phone.  
“How much?” I offered, not even daring to touch it. His hand left it and he shrugged.  
“Go ahead.” I gingerly picked up the phone, expecting it to be heavier than it was, and was surprised at the sturdy feel of it. It looked like a mash between steel and glass, the two components almost clashing. “Latest prototype, so I need a guinea pig to help iron out any bugs.” I squeaked out an embarrassing sound and wrapped my fingers tighter around it.  
“Tony, don’t give her heart problems. Jeez.” Cap’s hand ran down my back, somewhat soothing the tight muscles there. “It’s not the only one. He hands out new models about once a month to all of us.” His dug into his pocket for a minute, and I followed that hand to see his fingers dip into a pair of jeans that looked well worn and very well loved. He got a hold of his own phone, sliding it out to show me that it matched mine. “Here, let me help you out a little.” I’ll admit, it was a little odd that the guy who was technologically stunted was helping figure out a top of the line cell phone, but I managed to keep my laugh to myself. His hand was soft as he took the phone, hitting a couple spots and swiping up. He tapped a few more times, and man did I wish I could see what he was doing, but a moment later he handed it back to me. “There. I’m in the phone book now. Send me a message so I’ll have your new number.” I managed to navigate to the text screen and added him as a recipient, my body warming when I saw he was saved as Steve - Cap in my contacts. I typed out a quick “Testing one two” and hit send. A moment later his phone chimed, and if I didn’t know any better I'd say his notification sound was a bald eagle screech. I heard him mutter a “Dammit Tony” as his cheeks colored again.  
“Can’t help it Cap. You know I gotta personalize them, otherwise how would I know who’s is who’s?” I vaguely wondered what he set mine to, but didn’t have a chance to ask before someone new was talking.  
“Sir, Agent Coulson is quite insistent that Ms. Loepard finish her tour so he may have her look at Mr. Barnes’ paperwork.” I glanced around, trying to find the newcomer, but the only ones in the room were Tony, Steve and I.  
“Thanks, Jarvis, tell him I’ll be right down.” He turned to face me again, one brow raising in a silent question.  
“Yeah, go ahead. Lead the way Tony.” I swore then and there that I would never get tired of that. “May as well be a little useful today.” I stood from my seat, grabbing my bag with one hand and my soda with the other. Steve offered a hand as I stood, and I set my bag down to shake it.  
“I'm rooting for ya Kitty. Good luck.” I felt the tips of my ears turn pink and ducked my head to hopefully hide the color. I grabbed my bag before falling into step behind Tony. I pressed my new phone into my back pocket, then shifted my grip on my bag as we stepped into the elevator.  
“Hey Tony?” He was busy playing on his own phone, but made a “Hmm?” noise and turned towards me a little. “What are the odds of me butt dialing someone with this phone?”  
“Slim to none if the interface is still working the way it should. Keep me posted though, okay?” He glanced up from his phone, finally, as the elevator slid to a stop. As the doors were opening I heard a cat meow. I turned around, trying to figure out how in the hell it snuck on with us, and my cheeks colored as I realized it was my ringtone. I pulled my phone out to see a text from an unknown number that read “It’s Tony, save the number.” I blacked the screen out once more and tucked it away as we left the elevator, Tony leading me back to where I first met him. “Well Kitty, it seems we must part.” God, some of the things he could say. “If the fates favor us, may we meet again tomorrow.” His hand took mine so he could press a kiss to the back of it and I felt myself warming again.  
“Yeah. Tomorrow. If Gwynn doesn’t kill me.” I couldn’t really hear myself that well, and it took a minute for the fog to clear. “Shit! The pics!” I yanked my phone out and swiped around, trying to find a gallery.  
“All of them were automatically backed up and saved. You have a cloud account right? Nevermind, I know you do. You’ll find ‘em there.” I exhaled a little shakily, once more putting away my phone. “See ya tomorrow Kitty. Have a good one.” He turned to leave and I turned back to the door, my mind already picking up on the fact that Coulson was standing right there.  
“Son of a bitch!” I managed to abort the swing of my arm, bringing my bag back down. “Make some fucking noise next time Phil! Fuck!” I pressed my other hand to my chest, trying to calm my pulse.  
“I apologize Ms. Loepard.” He sure as hell didn’t sound sorry.  
“Either you call me Kitty, like everyone else does, or you’re gonna get decked.” I stood straight once more, my heartbeat relaxing back to normal rhythm.  
“Very well, Ms. Kitty. Follow me. I need you to look at his paperwork. The previous doctors made their own notes of what worked and what didn’t. Maybe you’ll have better luck than them.” I followed him into another room, hoping like mad I would too.


	2. Meeting the Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Kitty's roommates and other things. Furthering the plot a litte

They let me read over his paperwork, the notes the other doctors and even vets left, the notes from all the folks who had tried. Jesus Christ they had tried everything in the books. I ended up asking Coulson to let me bring the stack of paper home with me, since I didn’t have six hours to sit and read it at the tower. He relented, making sure I understood that the NDA applied to the paperwork as well. I nodded, my mind already slipping away, thinking of what Gwynn would have made for dinner by then. I stuffed the mountain of paperwork into my bag, then tapped my back pocket to make sure my phone was still there. I waved by to Niel and George, the two agents on shift to watch him to make sure he didn’t try anything, and ventured out the door. Phil followed me out, insistent on walking me to the front most door.  
“I must implore you, Ms. Kitty, tell no one why you were here. You can tell them that you were, that’s fine. No social media posts, no newspapers, no photos leaked out. Understood?” I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Okay, dad, I’ll be good. Curfew is ten thirty, and no kissing boys after nine.” I glanced at him, hiding a smile. “I get it. I don’t want to end up in jail because I fangirled too hard. Roomies will be the only ones to know. And even then, they won’t know too much.” I raised an eyebrow, silently asking.  
“Fair enough. I heard Gwynn from down the hall and even from Tony’s place.” I covered a laugh at his full body shudder. “She seems to be a little... much.” I snorted, shaking my head.  
“Not really. Just... easily excitable.” The elevator dinged, and that same disembodied voice from earlier spoke again.  
“Have a pleasant day, Ms. Loepard. Sir wishes you the same.” I glanced at the ceiling, unsure.  
“Thanks, I guess?” I glanced at Coulson, who simply smiled and waved a hand towards the door. I shifted my bag in my hand and walked out, leading the way to the front door. Phil was right behind me, ever the gentleman, and stopped at the door with me.  
“We will see you at nine am tomorrow, yes?” I almost ogled at him.  
“A question, from the mighty Agent Coulson? All day it’s been orders orders orders bossy bossy bossy and now a question?” I saw just a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. I snorted, laying a hand on his arm. “‘Course you will Phil. I’m getting a hell of a paycheck to show up, aren’t I? Besides, topless Tony makes it all worth it.” I smiled at him and ventured out the door, waving to him as I made it to my car. I unlocked the doors, tossed my bag into the passenger seat and settled into the driver’s seat. Home was five minutes away on a good day, sometimes an hour if traffic was bad. I debated whether or not to shoot a text to Gwynn and opted not to. I’d be home soon enough. I slotted my keys into the ignition to start the car and soon enough was on my way home.

*****************

“You are such a bitch!” I ducked my head, avoiding the arm swinging at me.  
“Gwynn, chill! Let her in the door!” Jacob caught her hand on the back swing, pinning it to her side. “Then she can’t get away because we’ll have locked the door.” Which he did behind me as I set my bag down.  
“You kick my ass and I won’t share my new tidbits.” That made Gwynn pause, thankfully, and I dug out my new phone. Gwynn’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
“That’s a god damned Stark Phone!” I glanced from her to the phone and back again. “How in the fuck- No, no no no, don’t tell me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose for a minute, breathing deeply. “You went to Avengers tower, you met and hugged on a half naked Tony Stark, then what? He led you straight into a bed with Hawkeye and Captain America?” I covered a snicker as Jacob flushed red, turning to leave.  
“I’m going to finish dinner. You two can talk all you want about anything you want because I won’t be listening to you talk about gang banging the Avengers.” He tugged his apron straight as he left, and I brayed with laughter.  
“Jesus Jacob! Warn a girl will ya?” Gwynn covered a laugh too, and we both knew he was jealous. “So, Kitty, spill your secrets. Tell me everything.” I let her lead me to the couch, then shove me down to sit next to me. I caught my lip between my teeth.  
“I signed an NDA, so it’ll be bits and pieces. Don’t want to end up in court. And none of this goes on social media.” I raised a brow at her, watching as she raised her right hand.  
“I do solemnly swear. Now spill.” Her eyes took on that familiar mischievous gleam and I smiled.  
“Well, Agent Coulson showed me upstairs, and I got to see who I’d be working with, and then Tony was there-” Her hand shot up, pressing to my arm.  
“You mean Tony Stark. Because there’s no way in hell you’re calling him Tony.” I grinned at her again.  
“First name basis. Tony, Clint, Nat, Bruce, Thor, and Cap.” I didn’t get express permission to call him Steve, so I wouldn’t. Before I could tell her about the group photo, my phone started to vibe in my pocket, a lion’s roar sounding. I covered a laugh and pulled it out, swiping the answer button. Video call, huh. It took a second for the other end to connect, and Gwynn punched me in the arm when she saw Tony.  
“Hey Kitty, you make it home safe?” He waved away a robot arm and glanced at the screen.  
“Safe and sound. Are you working on another phone model Tony? Come on, I just got mine.” He glanced down at the glass and metal, then back to the screen.  
“Not due out for a month, Kitty. Promise. He cut his eyes to my left and I noticed a familiar smile forming. “Are you going to introduce me? I’m guessing this one is Gwynn.” Oh god, he was flirting with her! Her hand shaped a fist again and hit my arm, just below the shoulder, and she bit her lip not to squeal as she kept hitting me.  
“Ow, Gwynn. Ow, ow, ow, OW!” I let go of the phone with one hand to punch her back in her own shoulder, knowing it was her weak spot.  
“What the fuck Kitty!” She finally managed to turn from the screen and her brain came back online.  
“‘M gonna bruise Gwynn, thanks for that.” I rubbed my sore arm, then stood from the couch as I turned my attention back to my phone. “Sorry Tony. That was Gwynn, yeah. She’s easily excitable.” I went from the living room into the kitchen, the smells of dinner already thick in the air. “Jacob’s making dinner, which means I’ll be bringing leftovers so Gwynn can’t eat ’em.” I didn’t even realize I had said anything until Tony laughed.  
“I didn’t know you were so selfish, Kitty. You’re not going to share at all?” I felt my cheeks color and glanced up to find Jacob.  
“Well, I may share. Maybe. If someone were to ask nicely.” I heard Jacob thump in the pantry and ventured over, admiring his back for a moment before I reached out to goose his upper thigh. He stood up so quick he nearly hit his head on the next shelf up, cursing at me the whole time. “Jacob! Language!” He circled a hand to rub his thigh as he turned, then saw the phone.  
“Who called? And where’d you get the phone?” I turned the screen to face him.  
“Same answer on both. Tony. Say hey Jacob.” His jaw clenched when Tony said hey, waving and offering that same flirty smirk he gave Gwynn.  
“So when is Kitty bringing you in? I could find so many things to fit in you.” I saw Tony’s eyes scan up and down, then glanced to Jacob to see his cheeks burn red. I rolled my eyes and turned the phone screen away from Jacob, venturing out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
“I’m going to just tell myself you meant “On” and not “In” Tony. Can I ask why you called? Anything important?” He shoved that same robot arm away again.  
“No, nothing important. Checking in more than anything. Making sure you have everyone’s numbers.” I swear my heart skipped a beat.  
“Yours and Cap’s. Not anyone else’s.” I leaned against the wall, bracing myself. “Why?”  
“I’ll send ‘em over for ya. And call him Steve.” I felt my cheeks shift as I smiled.  
“ _Steve!_ ” came an echo from the living room. I leaned my head back far enough to hit the wall.  
“Dammit Gwynn! Quit it with Over the Hedge!” I heard her bark a laugh and Jacob joined her. “Son of a bitch, now that’s all I’ll be able to think about every time I talk to him.” I heard Tony laugh too and scowled at him. “It’s not funny.”  
“Oh hell yes it is. I’m gonna see how many times I can do it before he clocks me.” He turned away from the screen for a moment, digging out a pad of paper and hunting up a pen. “Jarvis, send a text Kitty’s way, include everyone’s numbers in it. Let them know she’s got ‘em now. And help me keep track of Steves.” I half wondered who Jarvis was, until I heard that same voice as earlier in the day.  
“Of course, Sir. Right away.” I stilled for a moment.  
“Hey Tony?” He “Hmm’ed” and turned a little back towards the screen, but kept scratching on the pad of paper. “Who’s Jarvis?” Tony waved a hand in the air.  
“I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Ms. Loepard. I work for Mr. Stark to help him with anything he needs.” I nodded, not understanding a word. I think he picked up on it, because I swear I heard him sigh. “I am considered artificial intelligence, Ms. Loepard.” Tony finished drawing whatever it was he was drawing, because he turned back to the screen.  
“Super computer.” He said bluntly, and I smiled. “Slash butler slash right hand man slash anything else I need.” The robot arm he had shoved at earlier seemed to droop. Tony rolled his eyes. “Along with Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers.” The arm perked up a little.  
“Dummy, You, and Butterfingers.” I repeated. Man, the names were so original. Tony shook his head.  
“Not like crash test dummy. Dum. E. And then just U.” I heard a loud crash from somewhere behind him and Tony jerked around, cursing. “Gotta go Kitty. See you tomorrow.” The picture winked out and I smiled a little. A moment later a text message pinged. ‘Contact numbers for Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor. Bruce requests emergency contact only.’ Followed by a string of phone numbers. I saved each one into my phone, my smile getting bigger and bigger with each one. Jesus, Gwynn would never forgive me. I saved the last one and stood to venture back to the living room. I was going to see if I could convince Gwynn to let me put on a movie, then stretch out before dinner. She’d be pissed at first, until I uploaded the picture of me and Tony into my laptop and ‘shopped it so she’d be next to him instead of me. I set my phone on the coffee table as I sat on the couch. I toed my shoes off before laying down with my head in her lap. Her hand came up automatically to pet my hair.  
“Everything okay?” I nodded, exhaling on a deep sigh.  
“Gotta finish reading his report after dinner, then it’s back at it again at nine am tomorrow.” Her nails ran lightly over my scalp and I shut my eyes. Her nails worked their way down my neck and I felt myself relaxing more.  
“So what’s he smell like?” I covered a snicker. “I’m serious. The only reason I’m not yanking right now is because you’re going to tell me what Tony Stark smells like fresh from a shower. Right?” Her hand slowed and I sighed again.  
“My Dear Watson in Scentsy.” Her hand stopped for a moment, and I knew she was adding in the smell to her mental inventory. “I can get you a pic of his body wash I bet. Doubt he’d mind. Or even a bottle.” Her hand started up again, running down towards my neck again.  
“And everyone else?” My cheeks warmed at the question.  
“Like I would know.” I muttered. Her fingers found a hold on the small hairs at the nape of my neck and grabbed tight.  
“You hugged on all of them. You were within six inches if nothing else. Now spill.” I heaved a heartfelt sigh, then grinned.  
“You have to promise not to laugh.” She did. “Swear it?” She did, again. “Bruce smells like patchouli. Kind of a no brainer. Clint smells like…” I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as my mind recalled the scent. “Cinnamon. But not overpowering. More like... snickerdoodles fresh from the oven. Cozy cinnamon.” I felt my cheeks warming. “Thor is ozone, but...soft. Gentle. Mixed with honey and that smell you get after a firecracker goes off. Nat is coconut, maybe mixed with lemon? She might have lemon body wash and then coconut lotion or something. Don’t know.” I glanced up at her as she continued to pet. “Steve is…” I felt my cheeks heat again, and one hand came up to press and cool them. “Steve is crisp apples and cool weather in fall. Wearing a big cozy sweater and walking through leaves while holding hands and everything is peaceful and right in the world and nothing can bother you and it’s perfection, a small slice of heaven on earth.” My voice grew soft as I spoke, and it took a moment to realize Gwynn had stopped petting. My cheeks flared warm again.  
“I would have guessed that he smells like freedom.” I covered a snort and grinned.  
“He does. But it smells different to everyone, I suppose.” My mind went off on a sideways tangent and I half wondered what they’d smell like after certain...activities. My cheeks flooded warm again but before Gwynn could ask, Jacob was calling “Dinner!” from the kitchen slash dining room. I slid my head out of her lap and sat up, collecting my bearings as she hurried into the other room. Once my cheeks were no longer quite so red, I stood up and ventured into the other room as well, sitting down at the table as Jacob set plates in front of us. I inhaled the rich smell of enchiladas, and smiled.  
“And I made sure to pack some up for you for tomorrow Kitty.” He tossed me a wink and I ducked my head. “And some for you too Gwynn.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and it was her turn to flush red. I picked up my fork and dug in as Jacob sat down, enjoying the conversation and joining in now and again as it washed over me.

**************

When dinner was done, and Gwynn was heavily flirting with Jacob as they did the dishes, I slipped off into my room to start again on the anthology of notes I brought home. I curled up in bed, on top of the covers, and started music on my mp3 on low. I didn’t bother checking to see if I could download a music app onto my new phone. I grabbed the ten pound folder and settled it into my lap before opening the front flap. The first thing I saw was an alphabetized list of doctors who had seen him so far. From the next town over to half a world away, they didn’t skip on any cost if it meant it might fix him. Doctors, nurses, vets, even a fucking shaman from Africa.  
Total count of everyone who had tried added up to one hundred and fourteen people. My heart sank a little. So many people had tried, and failed. Why would I even- I shook my head, clearing the thought before it could take hold. I flipped to the next page to see Dr. Ambrose’s notes and what she had tried.  
A few hours later, I had skimmed most of the reports. One thing was clear: they didn’t really read the notes of the previous docs. By the time I hit Dr. Cline (who was the fifth one to try immersion therapy and hypnosis and was sixth on the list) I knew I could speed read it. Hypnosis, immersion therapy, shock therapy, blah de blah de blah. None of them gave him any time. They took maybe a day and when nothing worked they stamped him “Incurable” and moved on to cash their check. I couldn’t help but sigh. Even the vets did the same damn thing. It was a little saddening. I closed the folder, having read enough, and leaned my head against the wall. My mind skipped back over the day I had had so far and my cheeks warmed again. My mind settled back on the moment when Natasha pulled me to her side, her body burning a line of heat along mine as my cheek settled on her chest for a (very long) moment so she could snap a picture. Her hand digging into my waist for me to stand still, her fingers long and graceful and any part of her body could kill me but I would die happy because she would have touched me again. I felt other parts of my body warming and shook my head. It was pushing close to bedtime, especially if I wanted to be human by nine am. I stood from bed and took a moment to stretch. I had a horrible tendency to sit hunched over when I read, and I had been reading for a while.  
I ventured to my dresser to pull out some pajamas and slipped out of my room to head to the bathroom. I took a few minutes to brush my teeth, wash my face and change, and by the time I opened the door to walk out, I bumped into Jacob’s naked chest. His arms came up to circle mine so I wouldn’t fall and I mumbled out a polite “Thank you” as he let go. My mind ventured back to that searing line of heat I felt with Natasha next to me. “Gwynn in bed already?” I found myself asking. Jacob nodded.  
“Yeah. She stretched out soon as dishes were done. Why?” I always felt a little embarrassed to ask, and of course my cheeks reddened again.  
“Her bed?” I looked to the floor so I wouldn’t see the light he got in his eyes when he found out a secret.  
“Yep. I was getting ready for bed myself. How about you?” I glanced from the floor to his legs, only then noticing that he was wearing his batman pajama pants. I felt a little underdressed in an oversized T-shirt and an old pair of his boxers.  
“Y-yeah. Gotta be to work at nine tomorrow.” My fingers curled in on themselves; I resisted the urge to curl them into his hair. “Good night Jacob.” I ducked past him, heading back to my room.  
“Good night Kitty. I’ll be up reading for a bit, and you know my door is always open if you need it.” I ducked my head, nodding as I turned down the hall. I made it back into my room, carefully shut the door behind me, and sat against it as I slid to the floor. I shut my eyes and listened as the water ran for a minute or two then cut off. I heard the fan kick off a moment later (it turned on with the lights) and heard the bathroom door click shut. Soft footsteps down the hall followed by his door gently closing. The whole time, my body warmed more and more as I kept repeating the scene in my mind. When two more minutes passed and I didn’t hear his fan kick on, I stood from my spot and carefully opened my door. I slipped into the hall, leaving my door open, and walked to his. My hand came up to knock before I could stop it, and I felt my body flush with heat when I heard him say “Come on in, Kitty.” I turned the knob gently, letting myself in before shutting it behind me.  
“What can I help with?” I kept my eyes on the floor, not daring to look up and see that smirk that I knew he would have. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and held it for a moment, then released my tension with a sigh. I looked up and (of course) he had that smirk in place. I walked over, pulling my shirt over my head as I went. “One of those nights, is it?” He asked, voice soft as he led me into his lap. I nodded, pressing my lips to his neck.  
“Needy. Toys. Nat.” I knew he would figure out my code, and my lips and teeth worked their way down his neck as he leaned over into his nightstand for a couple of things. His other hand came up to my side, slowly working higher as I melted into his touch. “Jacob, please. No teasing.” His fingers curled to pinch a nipple and I sat straighter on my heels, giving him room to slide his hand down the front of me.  
“You said needy. That means I can tease and take my time.” It was his turn to press his lips to my neck, and he quickly moved them down to my collarbone. His hand on my stomach slid lower, into the waistband of my boxers and he grinned against my skin. “Aren’t these mine?” He asked against my breastbone, one finger curling to pull them away from me. My hands pressed to his chest, whether to shove away or pull closer I couldn’t decide.  
“Don’t know, don’t care. Please, Jacob.” His tongue circled that same abused nipple and I exhaled, arching my back to press into him more. His other hand slid to my side, catching the band of my boxers to slide them down. I shifted back long enough to let him pull them off completely. Before I could slide back into place, his arm held me steady. I felt his eyes roving over me and I felt myself heat even more.  
“You said Nat, right?” I nodded, my tongue catching between my teeth. “Short for...Natasha, maybe?” Dear Gods, he had an accent with it.  
“No longer needy. Fucking. Definitely fucking.” I pulled him closer to press our mouths together as his hand slipped lower. I gasped into his mouth, letting his tongue in as his fingers sank slowly into me. Our tongues danced as he moved his fingers in a familiar rhythm, and I dug my nails into his arm as I pulled far enough away to spit out “Toys, Nat, please” before crashing our mouths back together. I felt his fingers leave me a moment before something pressed into me. My eyes rolled back into my head as I arched away from his mouth, pressing myself lower and letting his lips wander back to my neck. I felt him bite, roughly, and my hips jerked as he sank the toy fully into me. His tongue ran over the spot, gentle and soothing, as he gave me a moment to adjust to the toy.  
“Ready, Kitty?” Fuck, the Russian accent was going to make me finish before we even started. I nodded my head, catching my lip between my teeth as I rocked downwards again.  
“Please, Nat, please.” His teeth caught on my pulse and I felt my hips jerk.  
“Please what, Kitty?” He left another spot on the underside of my jaw and I saw stars.  
“Fuck me.” I managed to gasp, and he chose that moment to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put in a little more info here. Mostly I just needed to put more plot in and this is mostly a filler chapter. Good stuff starts soon, I promise.


End file.
